The Answer is No
by Skysong
Summary: They are in love with each other but plagued with nightmares and doubt.  What happens when they run into each other at 3 in the morning? Fluffy one-shot, not canon.


**The Answer is No**

Authors note: just a short, fluffy one-shot, slightly A/U. Hope you like!

_. . . The room was pitch black. She spun on the balls of her feet, searching for an exit, anyway to stop the blackness bearing down. Suddenly, a ball of light appeared in the distance and she doggedly began to run towards it. The light got bigger as she ran closer and as she was engulfed by it, she realised she was not alone._

_Her eyes adjusted to the light. She turned, and there he stood, his back towards her, bright hair flaming. Smiling, she walked towards him, an indeterminable distance that seemed to stretch through space. She picked up her pace, but still she seemed unable to reach him. She called his name and then he turned towards her, a look of confusion upon his face. _

_She faltered in her steps and came to abrupt halt. There, standing next to him, was the girl, the brunette, arms wrapped possessively around his tall frame._

"_What are you doing here?" the brunette questioned._

"_I . . . I . . . I've come . . ." The girl faltered, shaking her head to clear the confusion._

"_He's mine now," the brunette smiled a malicious smile. "You lost your chance. Run along now."_

_The boy took the brunette's face in his and leaned in for a kiss . . ._

The girl awoke with a start, her body convulsing, tears streaming down her reddened face. Taking a deep breath, she pulled on the purple dressing gown hung on the end of her bed and her fluffy slippers and slipped out of the door, stepping quietly so as not to disturb her dorm mates.

The common room was deserted. Not surprising really, she thought to herself, given that it was 3am. She curled into a small ball on a chair by the fire and picked up the orange cat that had followed her down the stairs. She stoked the cat and smiled as it started to purr contentedly.

Resting her head on the back of the chair, she closed her eyes and sighed. Her third nightmare in as many days was starting to take its toll; sleepless nights impacting on schoolwork and even her friends were starting to notice her lack of industriousness.

"As if heartache wasn't enough to deal with," she muttered to herself, tears welling in her eyes.

A loud bang startled her out of her chair. She turned around . . .

_. . . . . . The room was pitch black. Lacking the coordination to spin on his feet, he stumbled in the darkness, searching for an exit. In the distance, a ball of light appeared and he roughly began to jog towards it. The light got bigger as he approached, and as it engulfed him, he realised he was not alone. _

_His eyes adjusted to the light. He turned, and there she was, back towards him, hair streaming down her back. Feeling as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders, he smiled and walked towards her. He started to run, and still she seemed an eternity away from him. He called out her name once, twice, thrice and then she turned, the bright smile turning to shock and confusion etched on her face._

_And then, from behind her, the green-eyed boy appeared, arms wrapping around her body._

_He faltered and stopped, the weight on his shoulders suddenly back in all its might._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, spiteful and seemingly nonchalant. _

"_I came to find you," he replied, reaching out towards her._

_The green-eyed boy knocked away his hand. "What, do you think she would choose you over me? Who would want a nobody when they can have a hero?"_

_The girl simpered and leaned into the green-eyed boys arms for a kiss . . ._

He awoke with a start, body convulsing, a startled oath on his lips. Stumbling out of bed, he leaned his head out of the window and gulped in the cold night air. The boys in his room stirred in their sleep, and he grabbed his robe and exited the dorm room.

Starting down the stairs, he shook his head and sighed. The same nightmare three nights in a row . . .

He tripped over a scroll and landed with a startled "bloody hell".

"Ron?"

He looked up into the startled face of a bushy haired girl.

"What are you doing here?"

He stood, taking in her disheveled appearance. He raised a hand to wipe a tear from her face. Hermione leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

"I dreamt that you were with her again." She opened her eyes and pulled her face from his hand. "Are you with her again?"

Ron shook his head. "Not after the last 'Won-Won' incident, she doesn't even want to speak to me."

Hermione smiled a watery grin. "And what are you doing here?"

Ron walked across the common room and sat in front of the fire. Hermione followed, and sat beside him concern etched across her face.

"Ron?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything."

"Ok." Ron took a deep breath and then turned to face Hermione. "You're in love with Harry, aren't you?"

Hermione laughed directly in his face.

"I'm serious!" he retorted, face contorting in pain. He stood and began to pace. "I've had the same dream for three nights in a row, you turning to him and then laughing in my face about it!" He stopped pacing and pulled Hermione to her feet. "Tell me this once and for all, Hermione Granger, do you love Harry?"

Hermione appeared to mull this question over in her mind, watching Ron's blue eyes turn from apprehensive to anxious and then to fear. And then, smiling, she leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to Ron's, breathing in his scent. Ron, having recovered from his initial surprised reaction, returned and deepened her kiss, taking her breath away.

After a moment, they broke apart, his hands entwined in her hair, hers wrapped around his waist. He smiled down at her.

"I guess that's a no then?"


End file.
